


Say it again

by LaneMartin13



Series: Harley/Peter Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt, literally all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneMartin13/pseuds/LaneMartin13
Summary: Requested on Tumblr fluff prompt #8: "I think you might be my soulmate."





	Say it again

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for this request! I'm posting it here as well :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

The sun was setting on the horizon, its pink and orange hues vibrant as it hovered there. It would dull soon and the sky would blacken, the night coming to show itself. 

It had started off as any regular day. Meetings and more meetings, Avengers business, PR meetings, family meetings, the usual.

It was around this time of night that things calmed down, people settled and relaxed and did whatever they so chose.

For Peter and Harley, that often meant tinkering in the lab and working on their respective suits.

They worked in warm silence, posing questions and offering suggestions in quiet whispers here and there.

After a while, the two had called it a night (that in itself was a miracle, really) but neither of them made to get up, merely leaning back in their chairs.

Harley had been fixated on a hole in the ceiling, wondering who was the culprit for it this time.

That was probably why he didn’t notice Peter’s brown eyes watching him intently.

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Peter asked, abruptly breaking the silence in a rushed question.

Harley lowered his head to look straight ahead of him at Peter with a questioning gaze, not entirely sure if he heard him quickly because of how fast he spoke it. “What?” he asked for clarification.

“Soulmates,” Peter clarified, biting his lip just slightly as he gesticulated with one hand, making a swooping motion in the air. “Do you believe in them?”

“I’d like to think so,” Harley answered honestly, removing his feet from the stool in front of him and setting them on the floor to sit up properly and offer his full attention. “My mom used to say she and my dad were soulmates but that didn’t work out so I think I lost hope for a while,” he admitted, “but I like to think that they exist.”

“Where’s this coming from?” Harley asked, blue eyes taking in Peter’s expression and somewhat anxious form, his fingers tapping the armrest and his knee bouncing slightly.

“I think you might be mine,” Peter blurted all in one go, not missing a beat before closing his mouth and awaiting his reaction.

Harley’s eyes softened even more if that were possible and his lips ticked upward before breaking into a bright smile. “Yeah?” he asked, but it was asked more rhetorically than anything.

“Yeah,” Peter nodded, giving a soft smile in return but still gripping onto the armrests rather aggressively.

Harley nodded as if contemplating and understanding it before he pushed of his chair and made his way to Peter, promptly seating himself on his lap, straddling him to face him. He raised a hand to brush some stray hair away from Peter’s forehead and spoke softly once their eyes met, “That’s a relief because I think you might be mine too.”

The brightness of Peter’s smile could have rivaled the sun. Harley was fairly certain that it was more beautiful anyway.

Peter’s shoulders eased and relaxed immediately and he pulled Harley into a loving kiss. “I love you,” he spoke once they broke apart, faces still mere inches apart.

“I love you too, soulmate,” Harley laughed, teasingly, his face bearing an identical smile.

“Your soulmate,” Peter corrected, a laugh bubbling in his chest.

“Yeah,” Harley said softly with a short nod and a softer, more private smile, “My soulmate.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to drop any requests in the comments or in my ask inbox on my tumblr: harleykeenerdeservesbetter


End file.
